


Complet

by Sherlock_Spock



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il le voulait. Et il savait parfaitement que Spock aussi. Il ne savait simplement pas comment aborder le sujet.<br/>Threesome Jim/Spock/Bones, donc si l'idée vous gêne, il vaut mieux ne pas cliquer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complet

**Author's Note:**

> Cette idée sort de je-ne-sais-où et je m'excuse d'avance pour les dommages psychologiques.  
> Ceci est un threesome. Ce n'est pas un exercice auquel je suis habitué, vu que c'est le premier que j'écris. Si l'idée vous dérange, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous lisiez.
> 
> Disclaimer : Star Trek, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

Il le voulait. Et il savait parfaitement que Spock aussi. Il ne savait simplement pas comment aborder le sujet. Ils étaient tous les deux, dans les quartiers du Vulcain, alanguis sur les draps sombres de son lit. Depuis pratiquement six mois, maintenant, ils entretenaient une relation qui n’avait plus rien de professionnelle. Les choses s’étaient faites naturellement, presque sans effort, comme une évidence. Leur mission de cinq ans dans l’espace, à bord de l’Enterprise, était source de stress, de dangers, d’émerveillement. C’était épuisant émotionnellement et Jim avait besoin d’un exutoire. Il s’était tourné vers Spock, parce qu’il le savait suffisamment solide et détaché, pour supporter ses exigences et ses humeurs. Mais peu à peu, un certain attachement était né entre eux, jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne puissent simplement plus se passer l’un de l’autre. C’était un amour particulier. Brut, entier, mais à moitié avoué à la faveur de l’obscurité de leurs nombreuses nuits de douce folie. Un lien puissant, sans secret. Ils partageaient toutes leurs pensées, leurs craintes. Et depuis quelque temps, une lubie parfaitement incongrue, taraudait Jim, jusque dans ses rêves. Tant et si bien, que Spock finit immanquablement par en prendre conscience, même s’il n’en parla pas tout de suite, car cela l’avait grandement perturbé. Du moins, au début. Parce que lorsque l’idée fit finalement son chemin dans son esprit, il dut admettre que la chose ne lui déplairait pas tant que ça. Il se surprit même à regarder le sujet des fantasmes de Jim différemment. Mais il ne s’était toujours pas décidé à en discuter ouvertement avec le Capitaine qui, de son côté, n’en menait pas large non plus. La demande était si étrange, qu’il peinait à trouver ses mots. À la place, puisqu’il savait parfaitement que Spock en avait aussi envie, il proposa simplement d’inviter Leonard à les rejoindre pour boire quelques verres. Ce que le Vulcain, qui n’était pas dupe, s’empressa d’accepter, curieux de voir comment son amant allait s’y prendre et ce qu’il comptait faire exactement. De son avis, le pauvre docteur n’avait aucune chance.

Il accepta d’ailleurs presque trop facilement pour que le jeu soit suffisamment palpitant. Il ne se méfia pas une seconde et Jim se sentit quelque peu coupable. Mais il se reprit bien vite, en se disant qu’il ne forcerait pas les choses, s’il ne voyait aucune ouverture. À l’heure dite, Bones se présenta à la chambre du blond, comme convenu, et sortit de derrière son dos un alcool Klingon, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Si au départ, l’ambiance était détendue, joviale, comme à chaque fois que les deux vieux amis se retrouvaient autour d’un verre, et même si Spock participait à la conversation avec parcimonie, elle dérapa bien vite vers quelque chose de plus feutré. La nuit était déjà bien entamée, sans parler de la bouteille et les discussions dérivèrent sur des sujets plus scabreux. Leonard était le seul à savoir ce qu’il y avait entre son Capitaine et le Vulcain, pour les avoir surpris, une fois. Cependant, ils n’en avaient jamais reparlé clairement. Mais l’alcool délit les langues, c’est bien connu, et la chose finit immanquablement par être jetée sur le tapis. Le docteur exprima une curiosité presque mal placée, ce qui fit penser à Jim que cela cachait un intérêt tout autre. Et il se trompait rarement sur les gens. Spock le savait très bien et observa la scène avec attention. McCoy mettait les pieds sur un terrain dangereux. Et soit il ne s’en rendait pas compte, soit c’était délibéré de sa part. Cela restait à déterminer et c’était ce que Kirk s’efforçait de faire, sans être trop équivoque.

Quand Bones s’éclipsa quelques minutes, pour se rendre aux toilettes, Jim et Spock échangèrent un regard entendu. Et au retour de leur hôte, ils s’embrassaient passionnément, au milieu de la pièce. Ce fut la dernière porte de sortie qu’ils laissèrent à Leonard. Mais, plutôt que de s’excuser et de s’en aller, il resta figé sur place, en les observant avec envie. Le blond mit fin à l’étreinte et se tourna vers son ami, en le fixant de ses yeux trop bleus, attendant un consentement. Le médecin fit un pas vers eux, comme s’il se jetait dans le vide et Jim effaça la distance qui les séparait encore. Spock les contourna d’un pas félin, venant se placer derrière Bones. Le blond happa les lèvres de son ami, dans un baiser hésitant, maladroit, mais qui devint bien vite exigeant. Le Vulcain prit l’initiative de soulever le t-shirt de Leonard, qui leva docilement les bras, abandonnant la bouche de Jim, le temps d’enlever le vêtement, avant de la dévorer de nouveau. Deux mains baladeuses, à la peau vert pâle, caressèrent ses pectoraux, avant de se poser sur son entre-jambe, frôlant son érection à travers son pantalon. Il gémit contre les lèvres du Capitaine, en se laissant aller contre le torse derrière lui. Une langue couleur amande laissa une traînée de feu dans son cou. Jim le relâcha et recula légèrement, pour couler sur lui un regard brûlant, alors qu’il était aux bons soins de Spock. La poitrine de Leonard se soulevait au rythme erratique de sa respiration. Le blond se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux devant lui et ouvrit son pantalon, avant de le lui retirer également, après l’avoir débarrassé de ses bottes. Il se retrouva nu, sous les yeux avides de son ami qui pointa une langue gourmande pour goûter son membre, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, lui arrachant un cri que Spock étouffa de ses lèvres. Une main agrippa des mèches blondes, incitant à accélérer la cadence. Jim se releva ensuite, et se déshabilla à son tour, sous les regards ardents des deux hommes. Il prit ensuite le bras de Bones, pour le guider jusqu’au lit, où ils se laissèrent tomber, dans un baiser affamé. Le Vulcain les rejoignit, après s’être dévêtis.

Leonard ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ses deux amants avaient apparemment décidé de le rendre fou. Ils le dévoraient, le consumaient, sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Il était à genoux sur le matelas. Le blond s’allongea devant lui, offrant une vue imprenable sur son corps et commença à se préparer lui-même à sa venue. Spock bloqua ses poignets le long de son corps, l’obligeant à simplement regarder son ami, sans pouvoir le toucher. Quelque chose chatouilla le bas de son dos. Curieux, il se retourna, pour faire face au sexe intriguant du Vulcain. Le membre légèrement verdâtre, suintant d’un liquide qu’il devina être un lubrifiant naturel, était encadré de deux vrilles qui se déroulèrent dans le vide. Sans pouvoir y résister, il se pencha pour le goûter. Tout d’abord surpris par la saveur, il joua de sa langue, faisant gémir le brun. Derrière lui, deux mains caressèrent son dos, puis descendirent sur ses fesses. Des doigts inquisiteurs, humides de salive, le pénétrèrent avec précaution. Spock agrippa sa nuque, le tirant à lui pour l’embrasser, avant de l’inviter à se retourner vers le blond qui se rallongea sur le dos. Leonard se glissa entre les cuisses de Jim, avant de s’enfouir dans son intimité offerte, se noyant dans la chaleur du corps sous lui. Dans son dos, un pouce joua quelques instants avec son anneau de chair, avant qu’un membre imposant s’y glisse, passant la barrière de ses muscles et venant frapper sa prostate, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Les trois corps, intimement liés, se mirent en mouvement lascivement, cherchant leur rythme, le trouvant. Leurs gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce, leurs peaux se frôlèrent, s’électrisèrent, se recouvrirent de sueur. Leurs lèvres se cajolèrent, leurs langues se mêlèrent. Jim succomba le premier, sous les caresses de Leonard, l’entraînant dans sa chute. Spock les suivit peu après, dans un dernier coup de reins.

Ils s’effondrèrent en travers du lit, dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, épuisés, mais comblés. Le Vulcain tira le drap sur eux, les recouvrant, alors que les deux humains sombraient déjà dans le sommeil, Leonard blotti contre Jim. Spock se colla au dos du médecin et entremêla ses doigts à ceux du blond, avant de s’endormir à son tour.

C’est entrelacés, que le jour les trouva. Avec le réveil, vint la sobriété. Et Kirk eut d’abord peur d’avoir perdu son meilleur ami. Mais Bones lui sourit, simplement, avant de se serrer contre le Vulcain, pour dormir encore un peu. Le blond se renfonça dans les oreillers, soulagé. Ils ne prendraient pas leur quart avec des heures, les explications pouvaient bien attendre jusque-là. Il se pelotonna dans le dos de Leonard, embrassa une épaule, avant de soupirer de bien-être. Il se sentait à sa place, complet. Enfin.

**FIN**

 


End file.
